


A Thousand Years

by ElaineLA



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:06:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineLA/pseuds/ElaineLA





	A Thousand Years

突发状况总是让人猝不及防。

“应该又是以前跟着陈文浩的几个人，”江劲腾说着，把法庭笔记递给孟少飞，“他们存心让唐毅多做几年牢，所以跟上次一样，拖到开庭前一天才把举报资料送过来。这样的话，庭审就要延迟了。唐毅还得多呆一阵子。”

孟少飞问：“唐毅怎么样了？”

“他都已经很淡定了，让我尽量想办法，实在不行多蹲几年他也不怕，”江劲腾哑然失笑，“你也很淡定，以前我碰到这种事，家属都急得跳脚，恨不得杀人。你们简直天生一对。”

孟少飞沉默了一会，把放桌上的警帽拿在手中。

“我也是懂法的，”他说，“这几次的材料确实证明唐毅有别的罪，合法合理，材料的递交也符合程序。这些人的行为挑不到一点错处。我身为警察，要捍卫法律。”

他手机突然铃声大作，江劲腾知道这又是紧急事件找上来了。孟队长跟他匆匆告别，他点点头，结果对方刚走，他就马上收到消息：

帮派内讧，那几个人撤诉了。

也就是说，唐毅想要的自由，很快要到来了。

 

生怕再有意外，江劲腾没有知会孟少飞，而且他也联系不上孟少飞：这人似乎又把自己丢在茫茫证据海中，不要命地透支一切来拯救情人。

几个月过去，孟警官不仅不知道好事将近，还在唐毅终于回到家的那个晚上，带着侦三队队员，在大排档和贺航的堂弟的表嫂的姑妈的儿子的邻居喝酒划拳。

唐毅打他电话也没人接。

“你是沉迷于查案，不是想我回来吧。”他无奈扶额。

离开太久，红叶道一还有兄弟们都搬了出去，偌大的房子冷清了许多，只有和三年前一模一样的陈设让他稍稍安慰一些。

他甚至有些恍惚：进门的瞬间拖鞋踩在地板上的触感、楼梯一级一级通往卧室的延伸、书桌上那些照片、柜子里两个人的衣服。他一遍一遍看着所有东西，几乎上瘾。

只不过，没有听到某个人说一句“你回来啦”，还是有点遗憾。

他估计孟少飞今晚不会回家了，而且有同事陪着，应该不会有危险，正打算洗澡准备好好休息，就听见大门开合的声音。

唐毅下楼，就看见一个黑乎乎的影子进了家门，鞋也不脱，踉踉跄跄地在客厅里打圈走，小腿撞在桌角，影子“嘶”了一声停在原地。

“喝得那么醉……”唐毅想着，上前拉孟少飞的手，结果对方在自己靠近时先转过身来，飞快地扑在他身上，两臂松松垮垮地环他的脖颈。他在黑暗中坐了那么久，眼睛早就习惯稀少的光线，看见孟少飞双目半阖眼睫颤动，湿润的嘴唇似乎想说些什么，于是他微微俯身倾耳。

“唐……唐毅，”孟少飞喃喃，“你又来了吗？”

他哑然失笑：“什么叫‘又’，之前是谁啊。”

“是幻觉啊，”孟少飞大着舌头道，“幻——觉——我每天都见到你，早就知道你不是唐毅了，哈哈！你别想——别想着骗我。走开。”

孟少飞甚至去扇他的脸，手被他抓住。

“我回来了，”唐毅说，“不是幻觉，你好好看看。”

孟少飞在黑暗中看不清他的脸，于是伸手抚摸。硬朗的眉骨，锋利的眼睫，高挺的鼻梁，好像弄伤了手似的，孟少飞眼泪流了下来，小声说唐毅回来了。

然后孟少飞踮起脚吻他，咸涩的舌尖蛮横地寻着他的，牙齿磕在他牙齿上，一边吻一边呜呜地哭着，像个无理取闹的孩子，被大人恐吓警察叔叔要来抓的那一种。他跌跌撞撞地把唐毅推到墙边，身体顶着身体，他甚至毫无预警地踩上唐毅的脚，全身重量死死压在上面，唐毅疼得皱了一下眉，却只是把他抱得更紧更紧。

“痛不痛，”今晚的孟少飞野蛮得一反常态，唇分之际还狠狠咬了一口唐毅的鼻尖，“你痛不痛？”

唐毅还没来得及回答，就被他拖上楼。真的是拖着，唐毅的手臂差点脱臼，也没感觉拉他的人速度停下来。他们差点在楼梯上踩空摔倒。

孟少飞“砰”地一下甩上门，然后把唐毅推倒在床上。酒气朝唐毅铺天盖地地砸下来，可他没躲，定定地望着骑在身上双目通红的人。

孟少飞呼吸已经乱了，手在口袋里胡乱掏，唐毅看见什么发亮的东西，转眼间双手就被拷在了床头。

“我要逮捕你，”孟少飞语无伦次地说，“这样你就永远都跑不掉了。”

“我就在这里，”他轻声道，似是叹息，“你逮捕我吧。”

——唐毅在孟少飞面前从来没有什么主动权。

他们的第一个吻是孟少飞突袭的，第一次身体交融是孟少飞给他过生日得来的，第一句“我爱你”“我会想你”是孟少飞说的，连面对面一声“我们结婚吧”都是孟少飞先开口。从前是他用仇恨封锁了自己，需要孟少飞不顾一切地打破囚笼，英勇无畏、一去无回地把他从漫长的孤寂中释放出来；现在他在孟少飞爆发的委屈和控诉面前一点气力都没有，如果孟少飞要审判他，他会直挺挺地双膝着地。

孟少飞呜咽了一声，然后开始撕扯唐毅的衣服。他已经习惯黑暗了，但手上还是没轻没重的，微微长出来的指甲把唐毅的胸膛划了几道红痕。衣服完了是皮带，皮带解了是裤子。

唐毅衣衫大开，双臂被牢牢缚住动弹不得，手腕被铁铐磨出了细小伤口，汗水打湿的眼睛又辣又痛，但他竟然觉得，这个姿势很好。

……这样展开双臂，毫无防备地迎接爱人的愤怒、攻击与伤害，是不是能弥补自己一直以来的亏欠？

他的少飞把手撑在他胸口，俯下身来，于是他也抬起头，无声地蹭蹭爱人的鼻尖。

孟少飞破涕一笑：“你到底是不是唐毅啊。”

语罢他们亲吻，发丝与发丝缠绕，汗液沾在彼此身上，他们的身躯在黑暗里发亮。漫天的思念和情欲像海水一浪接着一浪让唐毅濒临窒息，混乱的喘息中他的性器被最温暖潮湿紧窒的地方缓缓容纳。

三年，一千多天，他们终于再次密不可分。

孟少飞似乎使出了全身的蛮力狠狠压着他，他起不了身，阔别已久的快感如最严酷的极刑，让他无法压抑地失声。被铐着的手攥成了拳头，床板吱吱嘎嘎地晃动。

“唐毅，”孟少飞逼迫他肩骨的手无数次因为汗水滑到被单上，又一次次压回来，上半身的重量都快卸在那里，一边用大腿发着力起起落落，一边哽咽道，“唐毅！”

孟少飞仍然没有相信他回到自己身边的事实，分离这些年一次又一次希望的落空早就让少飞在巨大的惊喜面前下意识地怀疑躲避。这是他唐毅，在笃定、勇敢、乐观的孟少飞身上，施加的重担。

所以要他疼、要他流泪、要他被绑缚，他都心甘情愿。

……最后孟少飞忘了给唐毅解开手铐，唐毅就这么被困着，被他抱在怀里，和他双腿磨蹭，颤抖慢慢平息。唐毅费力地去吻枕在他胸口的孟少飞头顶的乱发，听见他平静又痛苦地笑了笑。

 

孟少飞觉得头很痛。

他半夜醒来，想去卫生间开闸放水，结果发现自己睡在一个人身上，吓得他弹跳出三米开外惊魂未定，靠在门边喘了好一阵，突然察觉自己没穿衣服。

干，这是酒后乱性了吗。

他的心沉下去，慢慢走到那人旁边，把床头灯微微拧亮想看看是谁。唐毅猜的没错，孟少飞想自己出来想疯了，可当自己真的重获自由回到他身边，孟少飞反而是不敢相信的。

所以在看到那张日思夜想隔着玻璃窗就是触碰不到的脸时，他连呼吸都不会了。他万万没想到唐毅此时就睡在这张床上，一丝不挂，还被拷着。

他给了自己一耳光。疼。

他走开一些，用头狠狠撞墙壁，疼。

他几乎狂喜得要晕过去，绕着床来回踱步，光着的脚板在地毯上踢踢踏、踏踢踢，笑容怎么也收不住。然后他意识到还铐着唐毅，虽然不知道自己为什么要这么做，但还是赶紧在地上的衣服口袋里找到钥匙，给唐毅解开。

——就在手铐旁，他看见唐毅的手腕被磨出了一道长长的口子，虽然不深，但沾了汗，此刻血水横流。他极力静下心，这才发现唐毅被咬破的嘴唇，还有唇角的乌青。

还有遍布身体的擦伤、掐痕……此时的唐毅，比过去三年监狱里的唐毅狼狈多了。

“孟少飞，”他呆滞，“你太过分了。”

匆匆披上衣服，他给唐毅用了药膏和创可贴，还煮了水给唐毅敷热毛巾。这一切都做好了之后，他小心翼翼地钻进被窝躺在对方身侧，不舍得闭眼睛。

就这样看着唐毅，直到天亮。

 

一脸创可贴的唐毅从身后抱上来的时候，孟少飞一个激灵，差点把锅铲给丢了。他反应太大，唐毅哭笑不得，但也没有收手，就这样默默把下巴放在他肩膀上。

孟少飞小小声地道歉。

“你会自己做饭了，”可唐毅就像没听到一样自顾自地说，“这些年你是怎么过来的？”

“就，”孟少飞慢吞吞道，“查案啊，给你看家啊。”

唐毅都是伤口的手臂在他腰腹上磨蹭。他们身体紧贴。

“我昨天做梦，”唐毅说，“梦到一个傍晚。你站在阳台上，孤零零的。”

天空像被用河底矿物质作画的白墙，蓝粉墨带着溪水的细碎光亮在他身后广袤地铺陈开来。他面前是阳台上的少飞，少飞衣服的一角被凉风吹起来，先是布料原本的颜色，后来慢慢被地平线上的余晖染成金红。他突然发现少飞的手变得皱皱巴巴的，原本年轻的脸庞慢慢沟壑丛生，挺拔的英姿也渐渐佝偻下去。

日出日落之间，他的爱人竟然这么快就变老了。

后来啊，孟少飞在等待他的每一天中死去了。风吹过空无一人的走廊，吹进房间，没有揉皱的床上，放着他们的照片。

“原来我不在的每一天，对你而言，远比一年漫长。”

他说着说着声音就低了。

“诶诶诶没关系啦！”孟少飞赶紧转过来抓着他手肘，“说了要等你嘛，不然你欠我那些债怎么还？再说了也不是十年二十年，我超级知足啦！”

孟警官语气这么阳光灿烂，要不是昨晚的崩溃，唐毅都要像以前那样相信他了。

他们把早餐端上桌，唐毅接过他盛的粥，突然说：

“以后换我。”

“嗯？干什么？”

换我等你，在清晨的床畔守着你，看着你喝完每一碗热气袅袅的粥，目送你义无反顾冲去每一个命案现场，不眠不休地等待你的消息，在每一通珍贵的电话那头，说累了回家就好。

我怕你辛辛苦苦工作完了看不见我，所以会早早下班，即使要加班，也要赶在凌晨一点前回到我们的家，在客厅的沙发上竖起耳朵听汽车的动静。

换我在今后酸甜苦辣难捱的无数个千年后，说一声：“你回来啦。”

“你，亲爱的，忠实的，我们将成为伴侣……  
一起散步，互相接吻，偕老终身……  
我们的头顶上空，会飞过许多个  
轻盈的月亮，好像雪花似的星星”  
——阿赫马托娃


End file.
